Aku Hanya Anak SMA
by Lucius Stelea
Summary: Yasutomo tidak peka, bahwa Yukinari butuh cinta.


Yowamushi Pedal © Watanabe Wataru

Aku Hanya Anak SMA © Anandra Mika

Warning: OOC sangat, maybe typo(s), maaf jika saya banyak salah.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Yasutomo dan Yukinari sudah bersama-sama dari semenjak Yukinari masih kelas 2 SMA. Yasutomo mengungkapkan perasaannya pada musim semi setelah kelulusan, dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang ruang klub sepeda. Mantap jiwa. Dan jangan membayangkan akan ada buket bunga, puisi cinta, atau kata-kata romantis lainnya. Ingat, kita sedang membicarakan seorang Arakita Yasutomo.

"jadilah kekasihku."

"bagaimana jika Aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan menyesal karena kita akan berpisah."

"Aku tidak mau karena Kau akan pergi."

"kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"biarkan."

"Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi."

"biarkan."

"Aku akan bunuh diri."

"mati saja sekarang."

Ingin rasanya Yasutomo melempar pemuda dihadapannya ini ke jurang. Tapi karena Yukinari imut, Yasutomo tidak tega. Dikepalanya sekarang sedang berputar berbagai kata-kata yang akan diutarakan untuk menggaet sang pujaan hati yang teramat sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

"Aku akan berhenti mengendarai sepeda jika Kau tidak mau menerimaku!"

"YASUDAH BAIKLAH, AKU MAU!"

Loh ternyata mudah takluk.

Sekali lagi kita sedang membicarakan Arakita Yasutomo, yang mana setiap perintahnya selalu mutlak walau agak memaksa.

.

Yukinari menyukai Yasutomo. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu walau pun pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah indah. Tanpa Yasutomo minta pun sudah pasti Yukinari mau menjadi kekasihnya. Yukinari menerima Yasutomo bukan karena ancamannya akan berhenti bersepeda, tidak, peduli amat Yukinari jika Yasutomo ingin berhenti. Yukinari sengaja sok jual mahal biar ada gengsinya, tipe _tsundere_. Dasar anak SMA.

Sebenarnya Yukinari agak ragu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Yasutomo. Karena sebentar lagi Yasutomo akan masuk ke universitas yang Yukinari tidak peduli dimana itu, tapi yang jelas Yasutomo akan jauh dari Yukinari. Tapi karena Yasutomo ganteng, Yukinari merelakan. Dasar anak SMA.

Dan hubungan mereka berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Yasutomo dengan mulut kasarnya dan Yukinari dengan sikap cueknya. Sebenarnya mengherankan mengapa mereka masih menjalin hubungan baik, oh inikah cinta. Dasar anak SM— uhuk, maaf.

Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, hingga suatu hari Yasutomo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yukinari.

"Shinkai, Aku ingin minta saran."

"soal apa?"

Yasutomo kebetulan bertemu dengan Hayato. Bukan kebetulan juga sebenarnya karena hari ini memang ada jadwal latihan tanding klub sepeda antara universitas Yonan dengan universitas Meisou.

"soal Kuroda- _chan_. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia jarang menghubungiku."

"Yasutomo oh Yasutomo, mengapa hal begitu saja Kau tidak mengerti. Sudah jelas jika kasusnya begini maka alasannya karena dia ingin Kau lebih perhatian ke dia." Hayato berujar dengan wajah prihatinnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?'

"eh, bukankah memang selalu begitu? Aku sering lihat di drama."

"Kau sendiri memang pernah menjalin hubungan?"

"tidak."

Buang Hayato ke rawa-rawa.

"baiklah begini saja, mari kita analisis." Hayato sekarang bergaya bak detektif ulung seperti di buku-buku yang sering dibacanya.

"jadi Kuroda sekarang sudah kelas 3 kan? Jika ada sesuatu yang menjadi sumber stresnya kira-kira apa itu? Yak benar sekali, jawabannya adalah ujian." Hayato berlagak seperti seorang yang baru saja memecahkan kasus hilangnya kota atlantis dengan seolah-olah sedang menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokok imajinernya.

"Shinkai, Kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"teknik mesin. Kenapa?"

"tidak, Aku hanya merasa Kau lebih pantas menjadi seorang aktor."

"sudahlah Yasutomo, percayalah padaku. Sekarang yang perlu Kau lakukan hanyalah memberi lebih banyak perhatian ke dia. Hibur dia, buat dia bahagia sebelum ujian. Jangan buat dia stres, sekali lagi, jangan buat dia stres." Hayato menepuk pundak Yasutomo dengan yakin, seperti seorang sales obat diet saat menawarkan dagangannya. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan acungan jempol, mantap jiwa.

"jika tidak percaya kenapa tidak bertanya dengan orangnya langsung?" Hayato lalu menunjuk seorang pemuda imut bersurai silver yang sedang duduk di pojokan. Loh iya, Yukinari kan juga datang kesini karena ajakan Juichi. Lalu untuk apa sedari tadi Yasutomo memperhatikan Hayato yang memperagakan adegan dari buku Sherlock Holmes seri ke-8 halaman 154.

Yasutomo segera beranjak dari Hayato yang masih berpose mantap jiwa, bahkan ditambah sedikit _wink_. Kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih tercinta yang sedang fokus memandangi jalan.

"Kuroda- _chan_."

"hah? Oh Arakita- _san_." Oh, katanya. Rasanya ada sebuah panah imajiner menusuk hati Yasutomo.

"Kau.. kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"tentu saja karena kapten Fukutomi mengundangku agar Aku bisa mengamati latihan kalian. Bukankah seharusnya Kau tau akan hal itu?"

"Aku—"

"Arakita- _san_ , seharusnya Kau bisa lebih menegerti kekasihmu. Atau Kau ingin cukup sampai disini?"

Yasutomo tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi. Salah ucap bisa-bisa hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir. Ia lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan menampar Hayato tiga kali.

.

Malamnya Yasutomo galau. Makan tidak enak, tidur tidak nyenyak. Ayolah Yasutomo! Kamu sudah besar, sudah bukan anak SMA lagi, jangan mau kalah dengan hal remeh bernama cinta! Yasutomo meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan. Saatnya bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa.

Sementara nun jauh disana Yukinari yang sedang belajar merasa terganggu dengan bunyi pesan masuk. Setelah beberapa saat Yukinari lalu menyerah dan mengecek ponselnya.

.

 _From: Kusotomo-_ kun

 _Yuki-chan, sedang apa Kau sekarang? Sudah makan kah? Sudah mandi kah? Jangan lupa belajar yaaa._

 _._

 _From: kusotomo-_ kun

 _Yuki-chan, jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas juga yaa._

 _._

 _From: kusotomo-_ kun

 _Yuki-chan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Pastikan Kau tidak tidur terlalu malam. Selamat belajaaarr._

 _._

Serius deh, bagaimana caranya Yukinari bisa fokus belajar jika Yasutomo mengirim pesan setiap dua menit.

.

 _From: Yukinari-_ chan

 _Diamlah. Kau bukan ibuku._

 _._

Yukinari melempar ponselnya ke kasur setelah membalas salah satu pesan dan kembali berfokus pada buku dihadapannya. Agak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Yukinari tak menghiraukan sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia menyerah.

"Yukina—"

"sudah cukup, hentikan semua ini!"

Dan seketika keheningan datang dari arah seberang. Yukinari masih menanti jika Yasutomo ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung bersuara. Sejujurnya Yukinari merasa agak bersalah karena hari ini ia sudah dua kali memotong ucapan Yasutomo.

"Yasutomo- _san_?" sekedar informasi, mereka hanya saling memanggil nama depan disaat komunikasi jarak jauh. Aih manisnya.

"maaf ya, Yuki. Aku tidak bisa memberi perhatian dengan benar. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal." Yasutomo diam sesaat.

"ya?" Yukinari masih sabar menunggu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Boomm. Hati Yukinari serasa meledak mengeluarkan ratusan bunga imajiner yang bisa membuatnya mati sesak napas. Ingin rasanya ia sekarang bergulung-gulung di atas kasur, menari-nari ala suku pedalaman, bahkan terjun dari lantai tiga kamar asramanya. "Yasutomo- _san_." Yukinari berhenti menggila sesaat. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dasar anak SMA.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat(?)

* * *

a/n: HAAIII i came back again with some AraKuro stuff /slapped. okay ini pertama kalinya Saya nulis nggak angst 8") ngomong-ngomong soal buku Sherlock Holmes itu Saya cuma ngarang, jadi maaf kalo nggak bener 8")

review maybe?


End file.
